protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary of pre-Chapter One events
Genesis: Millions of years ago, there was a very technologically advanced race of people, known as the Ancients. They built the Stargates and various other devices. They later used their DNA to create life on other planets, and seeded life in the Milky Way galaxy. The Ancients left the Milky Way galaxy in their city ship, Atlantis, and found a new home in the Pegasus Galaxy, but a dark and terrible enemy slept there. They were called The Wraith, and the two races engaged in a war lasting thousands of years, with the Wraith becoming victorious. They would later proceed to cull the Pegasus Galaxy of the humans the Ancients had brought there. In the Milky Way galaxy, a life form consisting of sentient black oil was stuck on a meteorite, travelling through the universe. It eventually landed on Earth, on the piece of land that would later be known as the Island. It was buried deep underneath the ground. DNA from the alien oil was activated by the Source, and spread throughout the world, triggering the beginning of life on Earth. Elsewhere, a race known as the Goa'uld evolved and began taking humanoids as hosts. Posing as gods, they forced the other races into submission, and spread humanoid races throughout the Galaxy, using the Stargates and their ships. Ice age, roughly 20,000 BC; a group of people are trekking across the frozen sea; they find the Island and settle down there. They become friends with the indigenous Wampas, yeti-like creatures. One day a man was exploring the Island, he found a small entrance to a very bright and warm light. He went down there, and something changed him. Ever since, he has protected that place, along with his people. He also had a strange pet, an evil bunny. One day a time traveling group consisting of PhoenixUK, Olicardus and Delphina Rousseau arrive from the future. They meet the First Protector and his people, and his weird pet, the evil bunny. He helps them to find the Source cave and he and his people excavate the cavern. PhoenixUK, Olicardus and Delphina dug into the electromagnetic source and put the Cork in it, releasing an energy surge to send them through time again, hurting the First Protector, which enrages his pet bunny. The Corking Incident wounded the First Protector, so he made a magic cup which would pass his Protector job onto someone, but no one ever drank from it. The first Protector died from his injuries and was never replaced. His people continued living on the Island, with his evil bunny mourning the loss of his master. The Island was not discovered until 800BC, when aliens - the Goa'uld - landed, and set up a new Stargate to help them bring in new forces. The Island natives, descended from the ice age folk, was enslaved and put to erect the Stargate. Then a time travelling group consisting of PhoenixUK, Olicardus and Delphina appeared. Olicardus figured out how to speak the ancient language and spoke to and encouraged the natives to rebel against their alien masters. The native people rose up under a leader named Orhay (later Jorge) and they forced the Goa’uld and Jaffas through the Stargate. They later buried the Stargate, preventing the Goa’uld from taking over the Island, but not before the time travellers could return to their time. By plugging the Stargate into the Source, the time travellers were able to travel back to their present. Unbeknownst to the time travelling group, the Jaffas had taken Olicardus’s DNA, and later the Goa’uld cloned him, and took him as a host, gaining all his knowledge. The native people’s leader Orhay, found the cup left by the First Protector and drank from it because he was thirsty, and became the new Protector. The Goa’uld later came in conflict with the Wraith, a new threat to the Milky Way galaxy. They lost the war however, as the Wraith had teamed up with the hostile Jackfaces, and the Goa’uld we’re defeated. Except for the Goa’uld clone of Olicardus who made an army of clones, and a mini version of himself, called Mini-me. His Jaffas also survived. Hellraiser & PhoenixUK appear some time between 800 BC and 43AD. They meet with Jorge, who due to this meeting decides to make Hellraiser of that time a candidate. In the future, “Jan” the DHARMA janitor, stepped into his quantum leap accelerator and vanished, determined to rescue Hellraiser & PhoenixUK. He found them in the past and brought them back to the present. Around the year 1BC, during Orhay’s reign as protector, he brought a woman, Mother, to the Island. She was tricked by the Evil bunny into entering the Source, making her into Smother. He would later spend a night with Smother, and their child was named NickTitus. They all lived on the Island, as a time travelling PhoenixUK arrived in the year 43AD. Jorge remained unseen by PhoenixUK, as he was away off Island, visiting his candidate Hellraiser. PhoenixUK would go on to instruct the natives to build the wheel, and the wheel camber, in an attempt to get home. He also left a note about his miscalculations, which was found in the future by the future protector, Hellraiser. He time travelled back to give PhoenixUK a calculator to help him finish the wheel. GrinningVincent also read PhoenixUK’s note in the future, and he transformed into a DeLorean and time travelled back to save PhoenixUK & Hellraiser form the evil bunny (who recognized PhoenixUK from the past, when his old master died.) The evil bunny hitched a ride with the trio back to the future. NickTitus left the Island, as Hellraiser was brought there by Jorge, who proceeded to eat himself to death on ranch sauce.